


One Second

by raindrops28



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrops28/pseuds/raindrops28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the fight between Tajima and Butsuma, Hashirama made a split second decision. Now he's an honorary Uchiha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Second

It was a split second decision.

All Hashirama could see as the kunai made its way towards Izuna Uchiha was Madara's face as he confessed to being formerly of four brothers.

Hashirama knew what Izuna's death would do to Madara.

He never wanted to see the absolute despair that would engulf Madara should Izuna die.

His body moved on its own, and in the next second, Madara, half a meter away, watched in shock as the kunai meant for Izuna buried itself into Hashirama flesh.

Hashirama gasped, pulling out the kunai imbedded into his shoulder, and shakily raised his face to meet the appalled one of his own fathers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now he was here, inside the Uchiha compound after his fath- after Butsuma denounced him as a traitor to the Senju.

Hashirama had been accepted warily, Tajima twisting the events to his own gain – his son's Sharingan activated and a Senju who could motivate Madara like no other could defecting to their side – Tajima had nothing but gains from his son's 'little adventures' with a Senju. Izuna had not liked it, but his prized older brother had admitted to Hashirama being stronger than himself, and had stood between Izuna and injury, so he had been tolerated.

Hashirama swallowed; taking in the bare room he was given. Madara's feverish face as he'd been accepted into the compound burning in his mind. All was well for Madara – his brother safe, Sharingan activated, and his friendship with Hashirama was now sanctified by the clan.

As Hashirama had been led into a council of the Uchiha Elders, Madara had whispered, voice feverish with excitement, that their dream could become reality, now that they were no longer enemies. Hashirama could not respond before the doors had shut behind him, but he wondered.

Could it really?

Hashirama would never be accepted back into the Senju now, he had, upon the 'request' of the Elders told them Senju secrets that should have never left the clan. There was no other way Hashirama was leaving the room alive. As the Clan Heads son, Hashirama knew more than he should at his age, but not as much as an adult would. This was expected and not a concern to the Uchiha – they now held an edge like never before over the Senju, and Hashirama could only hope the clan moved their settlement before the Uchiha launched their attack – and attack they would, any advantage was used in times of war.

Hashirama closed his eyes.

He could only hope Tobimara made it safely out as well.

Or did he?

The next time they met it'd be on opposite sides of the battlefield.

They were no longer brothers – Hashirama's 'family' now consisted of the dark-haired, dark-eyed Uchiha's strolling right outside his room. The next time he met Tobimara, it would be a fight to the death.

Hashirama closed his eyes, shying away from the stream of moonlight that filtered into his dark room.

He had succeeded in his goal – Madara would, for now, not have to grieve the death of his last brother. They were still friends.

All it had cost Hashirama was his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that's been floating around in my head.


End file.
